


No big difference

by Sukilein161



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Lucy beeing just a little dense, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24588958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sukilein161/pseuds/Sukilein161
Summary: "Wait, when exactly did you realize your feelings?" He asked curiously. Lucy shrugged. “This morning”“Wow” was all that Natsu replied. “And I thought I was dense” He laughed cheerfully. But Lucy just crossed her arms before her chest and poked her tongue at him. Natsu then pulled her face to his and kissed her again. She smiled against his lips and felt him doing the same.After they parted, Natsu put on of her hair strains behind the ear and let his hand linger on her cheek. Lucy laid her hand on top of his and pressed into his palm. For a second, she closed her eyes to savour this feeling. Then she looked into his eyes and smiled. “To be honest, I can’t believe I haven’t realized it earlier. But it suddenly struck me this morning and since then I could not think about anything other than telling you. And kissing you” And with those words, she just pressed her lips on his.Based on a Tumblr Post about how nobody would notice that they were dating because let's be real, they are acting already as a couple. Now, Lucy finally realized this, too.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	No big difference

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! 
> 
> This is like my second time writing Fairy Tail FFs in English. But when I saw this post ( https://natsu-dorkneel.tumblr.com/post/620151466354704384/panravenc-okay-but-if-natsu-and-lucy-were-to) by panravenc, I had to write a little story about their idea!   
> I hope you like it :)

No big difference 

Lucy was sitting at her desk and tried to come up with the plot of her newest novel when it hit her. “I love Natsu” She exclaimed, the pen falling from her hand. She did not know why she had realized this just now. But suddenly, everything made so much sense! The way her heart skipped a beat whenever she looked at his bright smile. How warm her cheeks became when she was near him. For gods' sake, Natsu slept at her place almost every single night and for long, this also included cuddling in bed. It was so obvious that Lucy loved him, she wanted to hit her face for being the densest person on earth.  
Okay, maybe the second densest. She was pretty sure, Natsu had not realized this either. Or did he? Did Natsu think they were a couple already and was acting the way he did because of this belief? Besides kissing and saying “I love you” they acted completely like a couple. Sometimes they even hold hands walking through the city.   
Lucy groaned and covered her eyes with her hands. It was just so obvious. Why had she never listened to Mira or Happy who had told her that she was in love with Natsu? “Please stop saying this” She always answered. “Natsu and I are just best friends. There is nothing roman-tic going to happen!”   
Wow, now Lucy knew how it felt being truly dumb. Yeah, just best friends being friends… Best friends who cuddled held hands, and spent almost every minute together. Totally nothing romantic!   
Suddenly, Lucy had to laugh out loud. It was really funny, actually, now that she thought of it. Because nothing would change now. Being aware of her (and probably Natsu’s) feelings would make no big difference. Their behaviour was already so couple like, you could barely top that. Only one thing Lucy genuinely wanted to change. She wanted to kiss Natsu. And, oh boy, how much she wanted to kiss him. Once this image was inside her mind, she could not think about anything else!   
What time did Natsu want to come home again? He was fishing with Happy and had asked Lucy earlier that day if she wanted some, too. Lucy then had offered to cook the fish for dinner which filled both Natsu and Happy with delight. 

“That would be awesome!” Natsu said with a bright gin. Just seeing this excitement in his face, Lucy had to smile as well. “You’re welcome. It’s been so long since just the three of us had dinner together. So, you guys going fishing is actually really convenient" She admitted while putting the dishes away. As usual, Natsu and Happy had slept at her place and it became a kind of ritual to eat breakfast together.   
“You are the best!” Natsu declared as he closed the cabinet and turned towards Lucy. “Aye Sir!” Happy agreed. Lucy smiled at her friends and softly pat Happy’s head. "You really love fish, don't you?" Lucy asked with a raised eyebrow. Happy just shrugged. "Fish is simply the best food" And with this, he flew into the living room to get ready for the fishing trip. Lucy watched him for a second before turning to Natsu, who still looked at her with a fond smile and was suddenly very close.  
“So, what are your plans for today?” He asked softly and put a strand of hair behind her ear. Lucy blushed lightly. “I wanted to work on my new novel. And maybe going grocery shopping for dinner” She answered looking down. Suddenly, Natsu's gaze was too intense. Then Natsu pulled her into a tight hug which she gladly returned. "You are really the best, Luce" He mumbled into her ear. She laughed softly but did not answer.   
After what felt like minutes they let go. Natsu then grinned and went into the living room where Happy was waiting. At the door, he turned around to look Lucy directly into the eyes. "See you tonight." He said joyfully. "Bye, Lucy!" Happy added and then they were gone. For a few seconds, Lucy kept her gaze on the door, the faint blush still on her cheeks. But then she shook her head and walked towards her working space.

Thinking about this morning made Lucy wanting to hit the wall with her head again. Damn, she was more than oblivious to their relationship. She was straight out dumb. Period. But it was a matter of fact that you simply could not change the past. So, Lucy decided to let the feeling of frustration and embarrassment go and instead focus on what was important – The fact that Natsu was practically her boyfriend.   
A smile without compare spread on her face as this realization finally sank in. Suddenly, everything felt so good, so perfect. Being this close to Natsu was exactly how it was supposed to be. They belonged together. Lucy was sure about that.  
One could now expect, she would freak out and be afraid, if Natsu actually reciprocated her love. In the end, Natsu had never said a word about his feelings. But Lucy was not afraid, not at all. She just had to remember the past years, how their friendship evolved into something more, something she had not realized until now. How Natsu had always been by her side, supported her no matter what. And how Natsu and Lucy had been there for each other during all hardships and obstacles. The bond they had was built on trust, respect, support, and, above all, love.   
So why should Lucy even begin to worry? No, all she felt was joy, happiness, and the need to be right next to Natsu. She wanted to confess to him. Lucy wanted him to tell that she finally realized it. And she wanted to kiss him.   
Her whole body was under tension but in a really good way. She was excited and full of energy. For a second Lucy thought about visiting Natsu right now to tell him. But before she could act on this idea she held on. No, this was not how it should go. After all, Lucy promised her friends a nice dinner for which she still had to do some shopping. In about three hours Natsu would come home. She could wait this long. In the end, it was worth it.   
Lucy grabbed her keys, a back, and a small basket. She was too excited to work on her novel. Instead, she wanted to go shopping for dinner. That way she could use the energy she suddenly felt.  
With a bright smile, Lucy left her apartment and made her way through the streets.

Natsu and Happy looked proudly into the basket. It was full of fish after they spent hours at the river. The sun was standing low and the trees threw long shadows on the ground.   
“What do you say, buddy, should we head back?” Natsu asked with a satisfied grin. Happy nodded eagerly. “Aye Sir! I want Lucy to cook some fish!” Just as the cat finished his sentence, Natsu's stomach began to growl loudly. "Dinner sounds amazing" Natsu laughed and with that, he took the basket and started walking towards the city. Happy flew above his head and mumbled something about fish. Natsu thought he could see some drool around the cat's mouth, but he was not sure.  
Natsu could not wait to reach Lucy's apartment and not only because of the awaiting dinner. No, spending the whole day away from her was not something he liked. He had grown so used to be by her side it now felt strange being only with Happy. Sure, it was always fun with Happy since they were buddies, but it was simply not the same without Lucy.  
He smiled fondly as he thought about her. Natsu was so thankful for what he had with her. Since long he was aware of his feelings for Lucy. He could not say when exactly he had noticed them. It was more like a process of realizing at which end he just knew. He loved her. Simply as that.   
He remembered years back when he was afraid of what would happen if Lucy did not reciprocate his feelings. But happily, his fears were unfounded. They had never talked about it directly, but for him, that was unimportant. They spent almost every second together, they cuddled in her bed every single night and there was almost always some physical contact between them. Whether holding hands while walking, his arms around her waist or their shoulders pressed against each other. He always felt her presence and he was so thankful for that. Being near her, her sweet scent in his nose and her laughter in his ears made him the happiest person on earth.   
At the beginning of their friendship, Lucy sometimes was a bit shy around him. But now they were so at ease with each other, so in sync.   
Luckily, the way to her apartment was short and soon Natsu and Happy reached their destination. Without further thoughts, Natsu climbed the wall and easily jumped through the open window – Happy followed him. He knew what would be coming now. Lucy did not mind his way of entrance anymore – since she always left the windows open on purpose. Nonetheless, she always called them out for his “break-inn”. But, surprisingly, not today.   
“Natsu! Happy! You’re back” She remarked happily and beamed at them. Her hair was put into a high ponytail, but some hair strains had fallen before her eyes. Natsu had the sudden urge to put them back behind her ear but he withstood.   
“Hey, Luce!" He smirked as he placed the basket full of fish on the floor. "Hi, Lucy. We have soo much fish!" Happy exclaimed proudly and pointed towards the bag. Lucy followed his paw and raised an eyebrow.  
"That is… well, a lot" She admitted hesitantly. Natsu frowned a bit while he walked towards her. "What is the matter, Luce?" He asked. Lucy shrugged. "Well, it is a bit too much, to be honest. I can't store all these fish" Lucy explained laughing. Natsu joined her laughing after he thought about this objection for a second. "I didn't think about this actually" He confessed to her sheepishly.  
Lucy patted his arms softly. "Don't worry. In the end, it is really cool how much you guys fished today" Natsu smiled back at her. "Aye Sir!” Happy agreed proudly. Then his face lighted up as if he had an idea just now. “I know what we do with the rest. I can bring some to Charle and Wendy after dinner” He proposed and both Natsu and Lucy agreed on this idea. “Maybe Charle let you stay the night at their place then." Lucy thought and Natsu was sure, there was some hoping look in her eyes. As if she wanted Happy to be away for the night. "Oh, I hope so!" Happy only beamed and Natsu shrugged. Even if he was right, it did not matter, since Happy wanted to go. And to be honest, being alone with Lucy at night was a great feeling.  
"Okay, then let's start cooking!" Lucy exclaimed and there was nothing to add to that. So, the three of them started preparing dinner and within an hour they sat together at the table and enjoyed the delicious meal. Nobody talked, especially since Natsu and Happy were to busy with the food. But sometimes, when Natsu looked up, he noticed Lucy’s gaze on him. He then smiled back at her fondly before he took another fish and continued eating. 

Lucy was not that hungry compared to her friends. Especially since her stomach felt a bit strange. She was in no pain – it was more excitement that filled her up. The whole day, since her realization she felt like this. It was hard to keep concentrate, especially while cooking. Natsu was always right next to her, talking and laughing brightly. She just wanted to kiss him so badly, wanted to feel him as near as possible. But it was not the right moment, she told herself. Especially with Happy sitting at the kitchen counter. Sure, Happy was an important part of their family, but some things should be done in private – confessing and kissing for example. That was why she hoped Happy would spend the night somewhere else.   
While they were sitting at the table, Lucy could hardly keep her eyes off Natsu. Sure, while eating he sometimes forgot all manners. But still, he just looked so cute right now. Especially when he looked up and beamed at her. His grin was so full of love and Lucy asked herself how she had not noticed until now. How could she have questioned his feelings when he looked at her like that?  
Lucy chuckled as she ate the rest of her fish. Hopefully, the dinner would not take that long…

About an hour later, the kitchen was clean, Happy gone and Lucy and Natsu sitting on the couch together. As usual, his arm was around Lucy’s shoulder while she snuggled up to him. Her head rested on his chest and she could hear his steady heartbeat. Right now, nobody talked, but it was a nice kind of silence. They were so at ease they did not have to speak all the time. Instead, they just enjoyed being this close to the other.   
Well, that was one reason for the silence. The other was, that Lucy was so focused on her thought she was not in the position to talk. Right now, she debated how to confess to Natsu. After several minutes of intense thinking she came up with two possibilities:  
1) Remembering all the adventures they went on together, reminiscing about what they went through and where they stood now. The end of this little monologue would be her love confession (and hopefully a kiss).  
2) Without any context “I love you, Natsu” shouting and then waiting for his reaction.   
Both were good options, but Lucy tended towards number one. Today, she had thought so much about the past years, so now she felt a bit nostalgic. Also, it would be a nice way to say "I love you" for the first time. At least, that was how it was done in the novels she read. So why not follow those examples?  
"What should we do tomorrow, Luce?" Natsu then asked and pulled her little closer if possible. She felt his heat and his love and within a heartbeat, she yelled: "Natsu, I love you!"

There was again silence for the next seconds. Lucy, who now had more than a light blush on her cheeks, could not believe what just had happened. What was about the little speech she had planned? Why had she reacted this way?  
And Natsu? He suddenly started laughing while he pulled Lucy into his lap and a tight embrace. "I love you, too, Luce!" He answered in the same volume as Lucy did just seconds before. She joined his laughter and buried his face in his neck. "That was definitely not how I planned this" She admitted while still laughing.  
Natsu pulled a bit away to look into her eyes. His gaze was so full of love, she suddenly had a lump in her throat. He brought his hand up to her face and gently brushed over her cheek. "So, what was your plan then?” He asked with a wide grin. Lucy had to laugh again. “Well, actually I planned a little speech…” She admitted hesitantly. Natsu raised his eyebrow. “A speech? Just to tell me something I already knew?”   
Lucy smiled back at him, her gaze became as loving as his. “You already knew?” His eyes became softer. “Of course. You showed me every day for years” Natsu explained and suddenly he appeared so much more mature than ever before.  
“I love you” Lucy simply replied before she closed the little distance between them and kissed Natsu.   
It felt perfect. Like every other aspect of their relationship, it felt more than natural. Kissing Natsu was like coming home. That was the closest she got to explain this sensation. It was like everything in her life led her exactly to this moment. Here, in Natsus arms, kissing, feeling him, was where she belonged.  
After a little eternity, they slowly parted and looked into each other's eyes. Then Natsu started to grin brightly. "If I had known how great this felt, I would have kissed you a long time ago!" He exclaimed joyfully. Lucy also had to smile. "True. I wish I had realized my feeling earlier, too" She added before she had to laugh about her obliviousness again.   
Natsu then held on and gave her a questioning look. "Wait, when exactly did you realize your feelings?" He asked curiously. Lucy shrugged. “This morning”   
“Wow” was all that Natsu replied. “And I thought I was dense” He laughed cheerfully. But Lucy just crossed her arms before her chest and poked her tongue at him. Natsu then pulled her face to his and kissed her again. She smiled against his lips and felt him doing the same.   
After they parted, Natsu put on of her hair strains behind the ear and let his hand linger on her cheek. Lucy laid her hand on top of his and pressed into his palm. For a second, she closed her eyes to savour this feeling. Then she looked into his eyes and smiled. “To be honest, I can’t believe I haven’t realized it earlier. But it suddenly struck me this morning and since then I could not think about anything other than telling you. And kissing you” And with those words, she just pressed her lips on his. 

To be honest, after that night nothing really changed between Lucy and Natsu. Since she did not like kissing in public, they acted the same as before. When they were at the guild, they sat a bit closer and they started holding hands under the table. Sometimes she noticed Natsu's gaze when she talked with their friends. For others, it seemed no different than him just listening, but she knew what it meant. She saw the love in his eyes and squeezed his hand beneath the table.  
Lucy was not trying to keep their relationship a secret or anything. She simply did not see the necessity to talk about what happened. Judging from what Natsu said, her feelings have never been a secret. For Lucy, it meant that the whole guild thought of them as a couple for a long time already. So where was the need to say anything?  
Also, Lucy wanted to keep some things private. It simply felt better when she was alone with Natsu and did not have to think about anyone else. Even in front of Happy, they kept the kissing down. Sometimes they could not hold back, though. Then Happy would begin to sing "You loo~ve each other" loudly as he kind of escape through the windows. To her surprise, Happy did not speak about the kissing in the guildhall, at least not in her presence. This confirmed her belief, that it was no big deal for their friends.   
The only big difference Lucy noticed was at night. Instead of just cuddling they had started making out regularly. They never went the full way (it was simply too soon for this) but kiss-ing they did a lot. And God, Natsu was so good at this. Sometimes, it was actually rather hard for Lucy to restrain herself in the guild. Usually, it was no problem, but then Natsu looked at her in a specific way and all she wanted, was his mouth on hers.

About two months after Lucy confessed to Natsu, they wanted to take on a mission again. It was Lucy's turn to pick one, so he sat on a bench waiting for her. Natsu had to grin a bit, as he watched her back. Lucy looked to the right which made her hair fall a bit to the side. He then could see the small hickey from the past night. Natsu simply could not restrain when they were making out. A bit of him wanted her to mark so everybody could see, they belonged together. Lucy was not that much fun of those actions but let him continue, nonetheless. He suspected that she enjoyed it as well.   
Usually, Lucy would cover up the love bites in the morning. It seemed that she forgot this time, which, to be honest, filled Natsu with happiness (and maybe also a bit of pride). Watch-ing her, he wanted to do nothing but to kiss her. But Natsu respected Lucy’s wish to keep those things in private. So, he restrained himself and instead wondered, which mission she would pick.   
After several minutes Lucy came back with a sheet of paper in her hand. Her eyes were glow-ing out of excitement and Natsu had to smile as well. “So, what did you choose?” He asked curiously.   
"Well, we have to capture a gang of thieves who terrorize a city" She began, but Natsu noticed some hesitation in her voice. "And the reward is amazing. Enough for my rent and yours and Happy's food. But the best thing is – you get a silver celestial key!” She exclaimed excitedly. But within a second, she looked down, fumbled with the paper, and continued with an apologizing tone: “The problem is, the train ride will take about six hours…”   
Now, Natsu understood.   
"Six hours? Are you serious?" He asked a bit desperately. “You know how much I hate train rides” Lucy sighed and sat next to him. She laid his hand on his cheek and looked apologetic. “I know… But the reward is so good, I thought we could try it” She explained herself. Feel-ing Lucy this close put Natsu instantly in a better mood. He took her hand in his and inter-locked their fingers. She looked at him hopefully, but Natsu was still no fan of this idea.   
“Is there no other mission we could take? You know I don’t need much money…” He argued and sighed at the thought of taking a train this long. Under no circumstances would he be on a vehicle for this long! Not even with Wendy’s magic. Period.   
“Please, Natsu. I know the train ride is horrible. But it’s been so long since I got a new key” Lucy begged and looked him deep into the eyes. “But Luce, the train ride-“ He started but she cut him off. “Please, Natsu?”   
Natsu had to look away from her face for a second. Her gaze and her expression were too much right now. Lucy pouted a little bit and watched him carefully, desperately wanting him to say yes. Natsu groaned. He did not want to take this mission, but he also did not want to disappoint Lucy. But the mere thought of the train ride made his stomach twist in pain.   
He looked back at her and regretted this decision instantly. Now her hair fell to one side and presented the love bite from last night. Natsu had to gulp. Damn, he just wanted to make her happy no matter what. They were a team after all and that meant he had to come to a compromise. Also, Lucy was always there to support him (especially during train rides). Now, he could pay her back by taking this stupid mission and this stupid train.   
Natsu sighed as a sign of his defeat. "Okay. You won. We take this mission” He agreed with a small smile. Immediately, Lucy’s whole face lit up. “Oh, thank you so much! You are really the best, Natsu!” She beamed at him and without any hesitation, she pressed her lips against his. Kissing Lucy, Natsu knew it was the right decision to give in. Having Lucy so near was worth all the train rides.  
When they parted after a while, Lucy’s eyes beamed with excitement. “Okay, I’m going to pack my stuff and you search for Happy okay? Let’s meet at my flat in an hour" She proposed and Natsu agreed happy. "Sounds good." He said and after another peek on his lips she stood up and left the guild in a very good mood. 

That was probably the reason, why Lucy did not notice that everyone's eyes were on here. Natsu who watched her go suddenly became aware of how quiet it was in the guildhall. No one spoke a word and instead looked at him with a shocked expression on their faces.   
“Is everything okay, guys?” Natsu asked cautiously, not knowing what to expect. Then, with-in a second, Mira, Erza, Cana, and several other Fairy Tail members run towards his table and started bombing him with thousand questions.   
“Did you just kiss?”  
“Since when are you two a thing?”   
“Happy told us the truth?”  
“Why didn’t you told us you were a couple?”   
“I was right. Gray owns me fifty bugs!”  
Natsu was overtaxed with this whole situation. “What is wrong with you? I don’t know what you are talking about!” He tried to explain but the girls kept on talking. Only after several minutes where Natsu tried as hard as possible to escape this situation, Mira asked for silence. Immediately, it was quiet again and Natsu looked at her thankfully. She then sat next to him and put a hand on his shoulder. “So, tell us when you two finally figured out our feelings," Mira asked with a sweet smile. But the look in her eyes was far from sweet so Natsu gulped and began talking.  
"Well, I don't know what to tell you. I thought it was obvious that we were dating so we didn’t much talk about it, I guess.” It seemed the girls were awaiting a different answer. “I think you should talk with Lucy about all this. But later. We must go. Mira, we’re taking this mission” And with these words he gave Mira the sheet of paper, jumped up and run as fast as he could.   
While running (and searching for Happy), Natsu wondered what just happened. He just kissed Lucy, no big deal. In the end, it was no big difference compared to how they usually were…


End file.
